valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Garm
Garm is a final boss in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. It is referred to in Valkyrie Profile but does not play any role in the game. Background Garm is the true form of Ailyth and the last boss of the A-ending path. Not much is known about this being other than being a demonic Hound of Hel, and is Hel's pet. The hound can change form at will. Garm orchestrated the rebellion and the war between Langrey and Kristoff for the throne so that Wylfred could easily find sacrificial candidates for the Destiny Plume. In Norse mythology, Garm is collared by Freya's hair. During Ragnarok, Garm, Nifelheim's guard dog, fights Heimdall, guardian of the entrance to Asgard. Garm is also said to be slain during Ragnarok by Tyr, but Tyr himself will die from injuries inflicted by Garm afterwards. Personality Garm is extremely loyal to Hel. The hound-dog toys with the lives of humans for her own enjoyment, especially Wylfred. As Ailyth, she often keeps a cool, humble, and submissive demeanor. Garm shows her true colors in her demonic hound form, which seems to be filled with great hunger, hatred, and sadism. Battle vs Garm]] Garm has an attack range of 12x12-panels around it which covers nearly 80% of the field from its position. The hound's movement range is zero which makes it unable to move. Statistics Garm, being the final boss of the A-Ending path, is a suitable challenge. It has a meaty 75,800 HP (more than any story-path enemy), sizable ATK and MAG stats, the Darkness attribute, and built-in resistance to Darkness, and a range that enables her to attack you almost from anywhere you are. Garm is also immune to combo effects, and her counter attacks will hit all characters. Attacks Counter-attack: Responds by hitting all characters involved in attack. Heal: Casts when around 20,000 HP or less, heals for 75-80% of its health. Poison Blow: Poison-elemental attack, figured off MAG stat. Whirlwind: Causes paralysis (Tail attack) Feather Throw: Projectile attack Wing Rain: Projectile attack Soul Crush: Shadow Storm Attack Gauge Boost: 60. Garm has one of the most devastating, and ludicrous Soul Crushes in the game: Shadow Storm. In Final Fantasy fashion, its lasers will shoot you out of the planet's bounds, into deep space. Needless to say, this Soul Crush is overkill, but worth seeing at least once. Ailyth also has the same Soul Crush. Strategy Garm has the highest HP of all the Bosses in the main game and the hardest one to take with more 75000 HP. The first part of the battle is won merely with landing one hit from Wylfred, however she has 5 Pale Flames which are the strongest monsters in the main storyline. Each one has the capability of Triple casting a spell over a character, corresponding a certain element (Fire, Earth/Poison, Lightning, Ice, Dark). Each Pale Flame resists its own element, making them a powerful threat that can be outsmarted with Reflect Sorcery, or Vali Awakening with RST enhancing, etc. One sure-fire method of passing this first part is to use the stalk tactic on Wylfred, and move past the Pale Flames. All you need to do is land one hit from Wylfred (it must be him, and cannot be another character) to end the first part of the battle. Soon after the 2nd part begins with a new ally, this being Ancel at a high level. Now the battle is to completely destroy the Demon Hound which still has its insane range of attack with her high HP totals and the capacity to attack everybody surrounding her at the same time with a swing of her tail unleashing mass tornadoes, detaching the blades in her back to stab her foes and attack with scale-like darts from her body, and then hit any character with her Soul Crush. Patience, high defense, Vali Awakening, a great Item Supply a Sorcerer to remain out of range for supportive duties and Ancel, will prove to be the best armament when facing this boss. Another series of possibilities (this is assuming you've played through a few times, and obtained most of/all the Destiny Plume tactics and enough items) is to equip your characters with armor that resists Darkness (Sylph Robes and Holy Gauntlets, both of which you can obtain through Sin rewards). This will reduce the damage you take from her attacks. The tactics Vali's Awakening (Ancel), Hod's Smiting (Ushio), Inspiration of the Alfar (Duwain), Fafnir's Heart (Phiona), and Fury of the Aesir (Auguste) will make this battle much simpler, by preparing your people to take down Garm with little fuss. The addition of powerful weapons, including some you can only obtain once per run-through can handily allow you to dispatch Garm with little fuss. ---- See also *Ailyth *Ailyth (Boss) Category:Character Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Covenant of the Plume Bosses